


The One With the Broken AC

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Stiles was sprawled out on his stomach on the hardwood floor.  His shirt had been discarded an hour ago, flung somewhere off behind the couch, and his boxers sat low on his hips.  Sweat covered his skin, and Derek's eyes followed a bead as it slid down Stiles’ ribs.He wanted to touch.





	The One With the Broken AC

It was hot.  Uncomfortably hot.  Normally, when it was this hot, Derek would go find the nearest water and try to cool down.  But he was stuck on the couch unable to look away from the sight before him.

Stiles was sprawled out on his stomach on the hardwood floor.  His shirt had been discarded an hour ago, flung somewhere off behind the couch, and his boxers sat low on his hips.  Sweat covered his skin, and Derek's eyes followed a bead as it slid down Stiles’ ribs.

He wanted to  _ touch. _

“Don't even think about it,” Stiles said, not even looking up from the book open in front of him.  Derek hadn't even realized he had moved to the edge of the couch until Stiles spoke.  With a low grumble, Derek sat back on the couch and continued to stare.

“You can keep your paws off for a little while longer,” Stiles said.

Derek huffed.  “I'm not a dog.”

“And yet you growl like one, Der.”

Derek glared until he realized that he might actually be growling a little deep in his chest.  Whatever.

This had been going on all afternoon.  Derek wanted to touch, but Stiles refused to let him. He claimed it was just too hot with the AC broken, and he had studying to do.  Secretly, Derek thought Stiles just liked to watch him squirm.

It's not that Derek even wanted sex. He was just fascinated by how Stiles looked and his wolf wanted to roll all around him.  Wanted to press up against Stiles and breathe him in deep, smell the sweat and the strong musky scent that was pure Stiles.

Derek felt his fangs poking at the thought of breathing Stiles in, and he shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head.  He huffed and forced his attention to the wall, but then Stiles stretched, and his neck was on full display. Derek's claws threatened to rip through the cushions at the sight as all Derek could think about was running his nose, and tongue, up that long and inviting neck where his scent would be the strongest.  Okay, so maybe it was a  _ little _ about sex.

Derek grumbled again and looked back to the wall. Maybe he should just get up and go for a run through the woods.  Find a stream to splash in and cool his thoughts off.  Or he could go to the kitchen and start planning dinner.  Their groceries were getting low, so he could even work on their shopping list. Or -

“That's it,” Stiles said as he slammed his book shut.  Derek didn't jump, honestly, he just… shifted to watch Stiles.  He lifted an eyebrow at Stiles as he turned to stare at him.

“I am going to go take a cold shower.  You can either sit there and look all adorable with your pouting-” Derek grumbled low in his chest “- _ or  _ you can come join me in said cold shower.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest and situated himself more firmly in the couch. He wasn't pouting, and if Stiles thought he would be joining him after saying he was, then he was mistaken.

“Your choice, grumpy wolf.  But I hear blowjobs might be a thing that totally could happen.” With that Stiles sauntered down the hallway towards the bathroom, and well, Derek couldn't exactly refuse that.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join me on [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/), if you'd like!


End file.
